A Lesson in Self Defence
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Jim was always getting himself into trouble. Luckily for him, he had a certain Cyborg out to watch his back. Jim and Silver father/son type fic. Oneshot.


**I watched this film yesterday and fell in love with it.  
Especially Jim. Heh...**

**Anyway! Have a cute li'll father/son oneshot between Jim and Silver.**

**Inspiration came from prompt 10 (Missing Tooth) of birdsonqs 435 writing prompts. Go find them on DeviantART, they're incredibly useful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Silver grabbed the adventurous boy by the ear and dragged him away from the grotesque squid-like creature that threatened to throw the kid overboard. Yet again, Jim had managed to pick a fight with the crew, and the Cyborg didn't know how much longer he could keep him safe. Silver had tried many times to emphasise the dangers of their crew to Jim, but it seemed he still had the knack for getting himself into these situations. Sighing, he led Jim down to the kitchens, keeping firm hold of his ear despite the small yelps he got in return.

He sat Jim down at one of the benches, then sat opposite, glowering at the troublesome teen. Jim tried desperately not to meet the cyborg's eye, his face plastered with the guilty look of a child that knew he'd done wrong. Silver felt his anger lessen at this sight, and slowly his expression turned to one more friendly than before.  
"Okay, lad. What happened?" he asked, preparing to recite his 'stay out of trouble' speech once more.  
Jim looked down and shrugged; he genuinely had no clue. All he had done was walk out on deck, and before he knew it, he was being pinned up against the side of the ship and having threats fired at him.

Silver groaned and buried his face into his robotic hand.  
"What're we gonna do with ye, boy?" he said, exasperated. "It seems that ye bring trouble in yer path no matter what. My warnings ne'er seem to sink into yer brain, do they?"  
The pair where silent, since neither of them knew what to say. Jim knew he had to keep out of these fights, as he was pretty sure that the ruffians on the ship would kill him without a second thought if they where given the chance. But how could he keep out of them if he never even intended to start them in the first place?

As if reading his mind, Silver had an idea. He stood, adjusting his mechanical hand so that it bared a cutlass, and swung it at Jim's head. Jim gasped and ducked, angrily shouting "What the hell are you doing?!"  
In reply to this, Silver grabbed another cutlass from the side of the room and threw it towards Jim.  
"Think fast!" he shouted at the rather confused teenager as he caught the weapon and braced himself to fight.  
"Haha! Now that's a battle stance, lad! C'mon, lets fight. If ye can't avoid trouble, I'm going to teach ye to fight back!"  
Jim smiled, realising now what the old Cyborg was doing.  
"Bring it on!" he taunted, running towards him at full speed.

Their swords clashed, the sound of metal scraping against metal echoing through the room. Silver ducked as a cutlass came dangerously close to slicing his head in half, and Jim blocked the retaliating blow that tried to stab his chest. Silver was rather surprised at Jim's fighting skills; he was pretty good with a sword. Not as good as himself, mind, though he'd definitely prove a worthy opponent with time and training.

Jim caught Silver off guard while he was pondering over this, and managed to trip him up. As Silver snapped out of his daze, Jim was already sitting on top of him, cutlass pressed to his opponent's throat.  
"I'm not quite the weakling you think I am, eh?" he taunted, adding a bit more pressure to the cutlass.  
"O-okay, you win!" Silver stammered, raising his hands and smiling. Jim grinned back, and threw the cutlass aside. He jumped off of his foe and watched as Silver tried to get up from the floor.  
"Not bad, my boy, not bad at all! I think yer be just about ready to defend yerself properly after a few more duels like that!" he laughed.  
Jim crossed his arms and smirked. "Not bad? I _owned_ you! Maybe you're the one that'd benefit from more practice!"  
"Me? Nah, yer all wrong there. See, I am always ready for sneak attacks. Tell me, boy, where ye expecting _this_?!"

The teenager felt a metallic fist collide with his face, and he went flying across the room. He hit the wall behind him, landed with a painful _thud.  
_"Jimbo, are ye okay, lad?!" Silver shouted, running towards his opponent and offering him a hand. Jim took said hand and pulled himself up, wincing as he rubbed his jaw. He felt something loose in his mouth and spat on the floor, watching as a pearly white incisor bounced across the floorboards and fell through a crack.

Silver started to apologise, babbling about how he didn't mean to hit him so hard, and how he sometimes forgets that his robotic limbs are a lot stronger than natural ones. But Jim wasn't really listening. He just absent-mindedly ran his tongue along the new gap in the front of his teeth. Then he looked up at Silver and smiled, baring him a bloody grin.  
"I bet I look tough now!" he exclaimed, much to the surprise of the elder man.  
"So... Yer not mad?"  
"Nah, what's a tooth in the grand scheme of things. I guess it's a reminder of my failure, I wont let it happen again, sir!" Jim laughed and mock-saluted. "So, we doing this again? Same time tomorrow?"  
Before Silver had the chance to answer, Captain Amelia's voice echoed through the ship, calling out for Jim's assistance with a task.  
"Better go, I'm needed on deck. See you later!" He ran off, blood still trickling down his chin. Ever since he was a child, Jim had thought it'd be amazing to gain some kind of battle scar from fighting a pirate. Sure, a missing tooth wasn't a scar, but he found it equally as impressive. He couldn't wait to show it off to Delbert!

"Strange kid, that one." Silver smiled to himself as he watched the boy dash away. Then he shook his head and laughed to himself, muttering something about definitely going soft.


End file.
